


Knowing Mistress

by SoraMystic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, episode 47 left me with some Feelings so here they are, lots of swearing from Beau but what else is new, super short but hey I got shit to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMystic/pseuds/SoraMystic
Summary: Beau confronts her parents one last time.





	Knowing Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 47 left me with some Emotions about Beau's parents, so what's a writer to do other than write fic? Enjoy.

The Mighty Nein treks north as intended towards Felderwin when they have to stop for the night near a mountain range where Beau and Fjord take first watch.

As they peer into the darkness, looking out for potentional enemies, Beau eventually says; “…So I’ve been thinking about what you said, back from before we got back to Nicodranas. About my family.”

Fjord glances in her direction. “You have? Did you decide on anything?”

Beau flops onto her back, looking at the two moons in the sky, one white and one purple as always. “Yeah, I have. I actually do have something I want to say to them. Can we stop by Kamordah when we’re close by? Wanna make a quick pit-stop.”

\--

They take it up with the group and it’s decided that they’ll stop by Kamordah first chance they get.

A few days later and they’re crossing the mountain pass. A familiar anxiety fills Beau’s stomach as her hometown comes into view. She steadies herself, goes over her words in her head.

_No going back now._

They enter the town proper and Beau gives them directions to her house. The anxiety in her stomach grows and her hand finds the deck of cards in her bag. Something tickles at the edge of her senses and she looks over her shoulder. Nothing, of course.

Eventually they reach Beau’s old house and there’s a whistle from Fjord and a soft ‘ooo’ from Jester and Beau winces. Yeah, the house is kinda nice, she guesses, if you like Pretentious Chic. She rolls her eyes. Ah well. She won’t come back here ever again after this anyway.

A servant at the gate recognizes her and rushes to go announce her and her party to her parents. Beau lets him. It doesn’t matter. _It doesn’t matter. Just say what you want to say and then leave forever. Easy._

“Tell them to meet me in the courtyard”, she calls after the servant. She doesn’t know if he heard her, but it doesn’t matter. It won’t matter.

They park the cart and wait around in the courtyard. The silence is a heavy one. Despite the sunny day and clear skies, it feels oppressive, like an incoming thunderstorm. They can all feel it, most of all Beau.

After what feels like an eternity, two people step out of the house, a human man and woman with greying hair. They’re dressed in clothes not too fancy, but definitely better than most citizens of Kamordah.

Beau curls her fingers into fists. _No going back now._

“Beauregard? What a… pleasant surprise”, her father says and she knows, she _fucking knows_ he is only being polite because her friends are there. And, maybe, he is just a little intimidated by Yasha and Caduceus. The thought nearly makes her crack a smile. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Yeah, it’s been a while”, she says. “Just wanted to uh, drop by to let you all know that there’s sort of an army about to pass by here? No idea if they actually wanna come over or not, but just in case they do, you know, figured I might give you all a heads-up.”

Her mother scoffs. “Beauregard, that’s an outrageous lie even for you-”

“It’s not a lie.”

“-what would an army even want from a small town like ours-”

“There’s money to be taken, supplies-”

“-if this is just an excuse to try and get to see your brother-”

“I ALREADY HAVE A BROTHER!”

Beau’s outburst commands a stunned silence. She pants. Fuck. The words are all scrambled but _fuck. FUCK. Them. FUCK. Their fake politeness and assumptions. She tried to be nice, and now that’s out the window._

_FUCK. THEM._

“I already have a brother”, she repeats, slowly, voice low and dangerous like a tiger about to pounce, tension in every syllable.

She grabs Caleb by the shoulders. “This guy. Is my fucking brother as far as I’m concerned.”

One hand leaves the dirty, briny coat to grab onto Fjord’s arm. “This guy too.”

She points at Jester. “That’s my sister.”

She points at Nott. “That’s- well, I guess she’s kind of a mother-figure.”

Caduceus. “He’s basically my dad.”

Yasha. “She’s- she’s my best fucking friend and I’ll call her sister too if she’ll let me.”

Her hand goes to her bag. “And I have another brother too. He’s not here right now, we- we had to leave him. But he taught me a great deal. More than you _ever_ did! And I love him. And I love them.”

“Beauregard-”

“SHUT. The FUCK. Up.”

Burning bridges is an old habit by now. And this will be the last bridge she ever burns, if Beau has anything to say about it.

“Shut up, dad, shut up, mom. Shut UP. I came here to tell you that you better run the fuck away. Not because I give a _fucking shit_ about what happens to either of you, but because my fucking baby brother doesn’t fucking deserve to die because of your fucking dumbassery.

“I don’t know him, but I’ve already lost a brother and fuck, I’m not letting that happen again. So should the army come to wreak bloody vengeance on this goddamn town, get. The fuck. Out. Don’t just take my word for it, ask the Crownsguard. Just- That’s what I came to say.”

And with that, she turns on her heel and heads back to their cart.

\--

The journey back to Zadash begins with a heavy silence. Beau sits as far back as she can, endlessly shuffling the fortuneteller’s deck.

“Ehm, Beau?”

“Yeah Jess?”

“Did you- did you mean that? What you said back there? You think of us like that?”, Jester says. Neither are looking at each other.

A little heat creeps up on the back of Beau’s neck. Shit, she said all that, huh? Out loud. She’d been thinking it, sure, but saying it is different.

“Y-yeah, I do. You guys- you’re my family, and a far better one than the one I just chewed out.”

A pause.

“I love you guys, really.”

Instantly Jester is on her. “We love you too, Beau!”, she says and affirmations are murmured.

Then Nott says; “So you think of me as your mother?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“And Caduceus as your dad??”

“Shut the FUCK up, Nott, I _will_ kick you out of the cart!”

Jester gasps. “Beau how could you talk to your mother like that!”

“Shut up Jess!”

“Threats of violence towards your mother, I am shocked.”

“Shut the fuck up Fjord-”

“You’re horrible, Beauregard.”

_“Caleb I swear to fucking god-”_


End file.
